Payback is a bitch
by Pool-Guy
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto suffered all his life at the hands of Konoha. With the awakening of the Rinnegan Naruto will make sure that the people of Konoha pays for their mistakes. Watch as Naruto grows in strength. pairings naruto/? council bashing. strong/smart naruto.


**I do not own Naruto nor do I own any other tv shows or books.**

**I do accept criticism but no flames. If you are going to write a review please make it constructive.**

Naruto Uzumaki wears a mask that is far more complex than anyone could possibly imagine. He had been wearing a mask since he was 5 after he realized that appearing like a serious and hardworking child only made people attack him more, afraid of him reaching his full potential and doing anything to prevent that.

1 hour and 15 minutes after Naruto Uzumaki was born, the 9 tailed demon fox was sealed inside him by his father, Minato Namikaze also known as the Yondaime Hokage. He was then declared a pariah by the civilians of Konoha and a great portion of the ninja community. Assassination attempts were then made since he was only a week old by doctors, nurses, ninjas, his caretakers, anbu, street sweepers, and basically anyone else that had contact with him. Some might be sympathetic with the people of Konoha due to the large amount of people that lost their loved ones when the Kyuubi came but despite common misconceptions it wouldn't actually kill the demon.

Demon's can't actually die because they don't have a soul. They are just great big masses of chakra that have formed a will. Eventually they would reform somewhere else but the demons will do anything to prevent "dying" in the first place due to the possibility that they could lose a portion of their personality or their memories. It would essentially be the death of them. The base of their personality would be the same like all their anger but everything else would be changed. Plus the fact that it hurt like a bitch would make them shy away from even the thought of going through with it.

Most of the ninja's in the ninja community knew that but they didn't want to kill the demon, no they wanted to cause it pain. They had no idea about what the seal did or the intricacies of the seal that kept the two beings separate. They didn't know that and to be honest if they did then they probably wouldn't even care. They just wanted to pay back some of the pain they felt to the demon even if they loss their morals in the act of attacking a defenseless child.

And so they attacked. And they attacked often. Nearly every day naruto would be on the brink of death. It toughened him up and taught him how to survive. The Kyuubi healed Naruto every day giving him a great exposure with its chakra and even started to mingle with his own. He unconsciously began sending chakra to his torn muscles and infusing them with his chakra making them stronger and more flexible every time they were damaged. By the time he was 5 he had the strength of a low genin. Of course he didn't start truly training until after he was kicked out of the orphanage on his fifth birthday.

After that day when the mistress of the orphanage decided that she would finally decide to rid herself of the demon boy she threw him out into a mob waiting outside without remorse and closed the door. She heard the people stabbing the flesh of his skin and heard the jutsus wreaking his body but the last thing she heard were just two words. She heard the boy whisper,"Shinra Tensei."

Immediately the walls around her blew away. The entire orphanage came crashing down. Luckily the kids were out on a picnic that was of course excluding Naruto. Bones in the civilians bodies were shattered into hundreds of pieces. Their body turned into mush from the powerful jutsu. A crater formed in the middle of the wreckage that stretched for hundreds of feet and in the center layed Naruto.

His eyes were closed tight with blood leaking out from the corners. His body shivered in pains as he felt his very DNA awakening. His chakra reserves began shifting and reshaping. The chakra filled into impossible levels that didn't fit his size. A large portion of the Kyuubi's chakra in naruto's blood began to merge with his own making it more potent and easier to control. Naruto's chakra would be severely hindered by the Kyuubi's chakra screwing up with his control but due to his chakra forming with Kyuubi's would eliminate that hindrance. Underneath the lids of his eyes the rinnegan began to take shape. The most powerful dojutsu in the world began forming. The chosen one was born but he was born under the darkness of Konoha. To many it was home. To Naruto it was prison. And his Jail keepers would feel his wrath.

The Hokage landed in the center of the crater seeing Naruto's still heavily damaged body and immediately assuming what happened. Obviously there was a mob today due to it being Naruto's birthday and they were going to far almost killing the boy when the Kyuubi used whatever chakra it could and destroyed the area around them. The lack of Kyuubi's chakra in the boy's body only contributed to this fact. He quickly brought Naruto's body to the hospital already seeing his wounds close up but there was something wrong. The red chakra that usually signalled that the Kyuubi was behind the healing was absent. Instead it looked like his normal healing factor was what was causing him to heal. If that wasn't strange enough then the fact that he seemed to be healing even faster now than when the red chakra was healing him. He would have to get Jiraiya back in the village to prevent this from happening again. Only he was skilled enough to manipulate the seal without any problematic effects.

By the time he got to the hospital almost all his wounds were healed but his eyes still remained shut. He didn't understand why but he feared that his eyes were damaged by the mob. It would only make Naruto suffer more which was something that he hated to see. The Sandaime sympathized with the villagers but the amount of pain that Naruto suffered was too much for any child to endure. He and his personal anbu watched over Naruto as the doctors and nurses performed a diagnosis. They saw an abnormally large amount of chakra around the eyes but their efforts failed when they tried to get Naruto to open his eyes.

They decided to wrap a cloth around his eyes to prevent any unneeded damage to them and patched up whatever minor wounds were left behind.

Soon enough Naruto ended up in his reserved room in the hospital that only allowed the head doctor to enter and his most trusted nurse. All rooms adjacent to it were completely void of any patients or personnel. The Sandaime Hokage looked down on Naruto trying to come up with an alternate living situation for him. Since the orphanage was now destroyed and all other orphanages were now avoiding him even more now that they knew the destruction that he could cause. He was hard pressed but finally came to the decision to allow Naruto to live in an apartment. There was one apartment where he could place him that was mostly empty but it was very poor in livability. He would make a few d-rank missions to clean it up a little to make it livable and place Naruto in it. It wasn't a great solution but it was the only one available.

Naruto woke up to see everything. His eyes could see the chakra within a person along with how they flowed through the body. He looked around and found that if he focused he could see the individual cracks in the ceiling. He looked to his right to see a man using chakra around him. It was weird to see him. It was like if someone would go to the side of the room and put his hands over his eyes thinking that no one could see him. It was too obvious but Naruto had long since learned enough to keep this information to himself. Realizing that something was on his face he reached up expecting to feel flesh only to feel, cloth. There was cloth covering his eyes, but he could see perfectly. He wondered how he would see when they weren't covered. It was an interesting thought but his mind immediately began turning. In seconds he decided to keep the fact that he could see through the cloth to himself. If there was one thing that he hated more than the villagers it was the people they praised.

People like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga are all prayed just because of their eyes. They are praised because of something they had no control over. He hated them. Naruto believed in working to have something. He believed in hard work, not just getting stuff handed to him. He had to sift through trash every day to get food, he had to hide through the shadows to keep hidden, he had to work to survive. He saw what happened to people like the hyuuga, how snobby they were and dreaded to think that he might turn that way. So he would hide it. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that something happened in the clearing with the mob. The last thing that he wanted was for the mean people in the council to think that he was a threat.

"Hello Naruto," the Sandaime greeted.

Naruto's head jerked into the direction of the voice purposely looking 2 feet to the left of the Hokage. "Hey jiji. What are you doing here?" He forcefully made his voice as cheerful as possible when he was anything but that.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and a small grin appeared on his face. Naruto's bright attitude never failed to brighten his day despite all the horror in it. Naruto wondered exactly what he would say if he ever knew that the lie was completely faked. It was strange that the Sandaime would think that Naruto's smile was real due to being a famous shinobi but the truth was that Naruto rarely ever truly smiled. He had nothing real to compare it to.

"Naruto you're in the hospital. There was a mob that attacked you and did some damage to your eyes but they should be fine in a couple of weeks. In 4 weeks I want you to come back to the hospital and ask for a Dr. Yoruichi. He will check on your eyes and make sure that there is nothing wrong with them. Until then you need a new place to live. The orphanage was destroyed when the mob attacked so I decided to put you in an apartment. I had a few genin fix it up so it should be safe to live in. I'll place a couple of seals around to protect you from anyone that wants to break into the apartment."

Naruto nodded when he decided to bring up another subject. "Hey jiji, remember that henge scroll you said that you would give me on my birthday?" Naruto asked. Already a plan formed in his mind to take advantage of the new living arrangement. Time to himself could help him work to improve his living situation. If he could learn how to henge then he would be able to shop in the stores and get stuff to eat at normal prices as well as getting into the ninja library. He spied on the people that walked in and realized that they grew lax in checking the ninja. Now they just looked at their ID's to make sure the picture matched and let them in. If he could sneak away a ninja's ID and then henge into that person then he would have unlimited access to the jutsu's.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto strangely."But Naruto, you can't read the scroll."

Naruto nodded and looked a couple of inches to the right of the Hokage's head like he was looking toward his voice."I know but once I can see I'll be able to use it and I really want to have something for myself."

That caused a sorrowful look to pass the Sandaime's face. "Okay Naruto. I'll give you the scroll once we get to the apartment."

Naruto smiled as much as he could, feeling his face ache." You're the best Jiji!"

The Sandaime chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. The doctor came in a second later and gave them a couple of forms and told them that they could go. The ninja against the wall walked away and jumped out the window. As they walked out the ninjas that were stationed beside the door began to follow them at a discrete distant. They began heading deeper into Konoha where the houses got shabbier and people began hanging out on the streets for various reasons. Woman in skimpy clothing were on the street corners trying to seduce men. Different men were watching them from alleys to windows to doorways. They mostly focused on the Hokage and the anbu following him but they kept their distance.

The Hokage kept his eyes stony as he walked forward. He began heading toward a run down apartment that looked more like an oversized tomb in a mausoleum. It had no trees or plant life surrounding the apartment building and was cracked and run down. Moss was growing along the walls with rats scurrying along the ground. They walked in seeing no leaks, thankfully, but the floors were dirty along with the walls. They went up the stairs and walked into one of the doors leading to Naruto's apartment.

Inside they found 2 rooms. The bedroom and the bathroom. The bedroom had a mini fridge against the wall with a microwave on top. The bed was on the opposite side of the room that looked pretty comfy considering the rest of the apartment. The floors were clean with no leaks on the ceiling. The walls were pretty bare with portions of graffiti that looked like someone tried to clean it off, probably the genin.

They walked inside the bathroom to see a simple shower, sink and toilet that was slightly cramped with not a lot of leg room but it was enough. All in all despite the rest of the apartment it would be perfect. It was private except for the window which could easily be covered and with his eyes he could make sure that no one snuck in. While the Hokage performed his inspection Naruto stood in the center pretending not to see anything.

"Is it okay Jiji?" Naruto asked.

The Sandaime responded,"It is a decent room that could use a little work. The room is perfect but you might have some trouble with the neighbors. Now Naruto for the first month I will give you a check for any expenses but after this you must come to the Hokage's building to get it, okay?"

Naruto nodded fervently,"Okay Jiji. I promise."

The Sandaime chuckled again and knelt down giving him a hug." You be careful Naruto."

"Okay Jiji!"Naruto shouted.

The Sandaime placed the envelope in Naruto's hand and left with his anbu with the last one closing the door behind him. Naruto waited a couple of minutes before their chakra signatures disappeared completely from his sight before he drew the curtains around his windows closed and sat in the center of the room. He took out the henge scroll and immediately got to work.

This would be vital in walking around the village without anyone trying to kill him. He didn't understand why everyone didn't use it. It was so useful against civilians and it used such a minute amount of chakra that it was practically undetectable unless you were looking for it. Of course that was the problem with some areas in the village. The Hokage's building had dozens of anbu looking at the entrance making sure that there were no illusions around any of the people going through

Naruto undid the scroll and immediately set to work analyzing it with his new eyes. He saw every detail and how the movement would work in his eyes. For some reason the jutsu seemed to shift minorly to include the chakra flow to be different. Shrugging he set to work. 2 hours later he sat on the floor stunned. Apparently that little minor change was actually a huge changed. He didn't understand how shifting the chakra flow a little and manipulating the hand seal by one seal could possibly cause the transformation to be real but it did.

This revealed unbelievable ideas and possibilities. He could mimic any ninja or even their ID and get into the restricted section of the jutsu vault. There they performed full body scans to make sure that they are who they say they are. If there is even a minor alteration to either their chakra or certain genetic features, like eye color, then they are not allowed inside. Those jutsus represent A-S rank jutsus and are highly coveted by Konoha. Only about 6 people in the entire village can get inside which includes the Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, , the archivist, the maintainer, and now him. The maintainer and the archivist are covered with loyalty seals to make sure that the information in the vault never got out. There was enough information in there to make any ninja a S-ranked shinobi and was protected like so.

He could also use it as a means to spy on people. He could mimic anything. A rock by the house. A lamp next to a table. A hat that someone wears. It would be the ultimate spying technique in his arsenal.

Many people tried to break in using different methods but no one was able to do it, until now. Naruto was practically jumping up and down in excitement until he tried to calm himself down.'Not yet. I probably won't understand anything in there at the moment. I just need to work my way up to that level.

Naruto immediately got the envelope full of ryo which normally would have lasted him a week until it ran out, but with his new jutsu and the ability to get a fair price on goods then it would last him more than a month.

After a quick henge to make sure that no one looked at him strangely due to the cloth covering his eyes, he made his way down to Ichiraku's for a quick bite of ramen. When he walked to his new apartment with jiji he never really got a chance to look at what his eyes could do but now he could fully explore the possibilities. As he walked down the streets he saw dozens of stores and fights and could recall every detail of every store and every person that walked into it. He glimpsed a menu in the store door and 5 minutes later could recite every single item on that that menu. As he walked past the ninja academy he saw a few academy students performing Kawarimi and could remember how the chakra flowed through them and could remember every hand sign they performed. Given time, he believed that he could replicate that feat off of that memory alone.

Going to the next place on his schedule he began to look for a ninja off duty. After an hour he found one. It was a newly promoted tokubetsu jonin who got the position politically. He was actually around a mid-chunin which would only make things easier for him. If he went against a real jonin now, he would be beaten in a second, but with a chunin, he had a chance. Chunins tried to kill him all the time which caused him to develop ways to get around them. In a straight up fight he would die within a minute which required him to develop a few tactics to deal with them.

Sucking in a deep breath, trying not to think about what he was going to do, Naruto performed the transformation. In a small puff of smoke Naruto transformed into a woman. It was a beautiful woman with D-cup breasts, hourglass figure, tight body hugging dress, and long black hair. Naruto, or Karen, walked inside the bar making a beeline for the jonin.

"Hey there handsome." she said.

The jonin looked at her and his eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise. They immediately turned lustful and confident. He smiled showing off yellow teeth. "Hey there beautiful. What brings a lovely lady like you down here."

Karen smiled. "I heard that some ninjas hang over here and I heard some things about them so I just had to come down."

His smile faltered,"What kind of things."

Karen smiled even larger making it seem like it was going to break off her face but the jonin's eyes were mostly focused on other parts of her. Good thing too because Karen had absolutely no idea how to do this. She thought quickly and remembered hearing some women talking about how they loved a guy with stamina."I heard about their amazing stamina."

The jonin's eyes looked over her body with a hungry look and his hand reached out to her asset but it instead grabbed a glass of sake. He found another glass in the woman's hands and realized what she wanted. Downing the glass he found another one in his hands. This pattern kept going and in between his hands did manage to cop a feel once or twice making Naruto vomit a little in his mouth but he kept going remembering that it was for a good cause. After 16 cups of sake the jonin was barely conscious. Finally Naruto went for the kill.

"So what kind of ninja are you?"

The man looked over her with squinted eyes and boasted,"I am a jonin. One of the elite ninja."

Karen looked at him with a skeptic look."I'm not sure whether to believe that. I would think that you might be a chunin."

Without a thought the chunin swung out his ID in front of the woman."See this says that I'm a jonin of Konoha. One of the eli..elite ninja to pro..pro... what's the word?" the man asked.

"Protect?"Karen offered.

"Yes. Protect the village from any threat. So what do you think about that?"he slurred at her.

"Thank you."Karen's hand swung at his head knocking him out. She walked out the door discreetly after swiping the ID and released the henge. After a day of good work he decided to put the library until tomorrow and he began making his way to his new apartment. Tomorrow would be the beginning of his training. The villagers would pay for the way they treated him all his life. He would make sure of it.

**Chapter end**

**I am going to introduce the 6 paths of the rinnegan along with as many jutsus as I can. I plan on taking full advantage of the kage bunshin and training with them. If anyone has any ideas on different jutsus I could use then I would gladly accept them. If anyone has any original ideas on jutsus that aren't in the anime or manga then please tell me and I would gladly consider using it. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can but it probably won't be up for a while due to all the finals that I have to take care of. Until next time.**


End file.
